Lágrimas
by Stefy Abbott
Summary: Silenciosos sollozos se funden con el cielo estrellado. La esperenza se ha perdido. O tal vez no... OneShot Sango x Miroku. Dejen reviews plz!


**LÁGRIMAS**

**[SANGO X MIROKU]**

**One-Shot**

**By Stefy Mustang**

Era una noche tranquila en el Japón de la Época Antigua. Las estrellas cubrían el firmamento con sus brillantes destellos y los grillos entonaban su eterno e inconfundible canto, logrando así romper el silencio imperante.

Inuyasha y los demás habían acordado hacer una pausa en su largo viaje en busca de Naraku para poder recuperar fuerzas. Esa misma tarde habían tenido un combate, por lo tanto, todos estaban exhaustos.

Inuyasha, Aome, Miroku y Shippo dormían apaciblemente. Sango era la excepción. Se había alejado de la fogata para poder observar el paisaje. No conseguía la paz que sus compañeros de viaje disfrutaban. El dolor la consumía por dentro. Un dolor que le brindaba una razón para vivir pero que al mismo tiempo le hacía aborrecer más la idea de seguir existiendo.

Kohaku.

Pensaba que su lucha contra Naraku era totalmente inútil. Nunca podría ganarle. No cuando él la manipulara con la vida de su hermano. Cualquier movimiento en falso que ella o cualquiera de sus amigos cometieran sería un motivo para acabar con el chico. Sólo bastaba con que el fragmento que tenía incrustado en su espalda le fuera arrebatado. En ese mismo instante Kohaku moriría. ¿Qué sería de ella sin su hermano menor?

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos castaños al pensar en esa situación.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás. Las manos de esa persona se aferraban a las pronunciadas curvas de su cintura.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sango?

El contacto mantenido era reconfortante. La exterminadora se volvió suavemente para descubrir la identidad del individuo próximo a ella, aunque en el fondo sabía quién era. Su corazón empezó a latir violentamente al confirmarlo.

— ¡Excelencia! Yo... pensé que usted estaba profundamente dormido.

— Así es, Sango. Estaba dormido, pero como te podrás dar cuenta, ahora ya no lo estoy. – respondió Miroku con su habitual imperturbabilidad. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

— No tiene porqué preocuparse por mí... – objetó ella, desviando la mirada.

El monje alzó el mentón de la chica con una de sus manos para así poder contemplarla mejor. Examinó el rostro femenino y descubrió en él los húmedos rastros que el llanto había dejado a su paso.

— ¿Estabas llorando? – preguntó. Su rostro adquirió una expresión sombría e inescrutable en medio de la negrura de la noche. Ella optó por no pronunciar palabra.

Miroku suspiró y para consolarla, empezó a acariciar los pómulos de la chica, en donde ya empezaba a apreciarse un tono sonrosado.

— Excelencia ¿qué está haciendo? – balbuceó ella. Los golpeteos de su inquieto corazón se hicieron cada vez más y más fuertes. Tenía miedo de que él llegara a darse cuenta.

— Sabes muy bien que no soporto que una mujer indefensa sufra... – cerró sus ojos y volvió a suspirar. – Mucho menos si esa mujer eres tú, Sango.

La respiración de la joven se detuvo durante varios segundos. Contempló al monje, que esta vez tenía fija su vista en el cielo. Lo amaba en silencio y en alguna que otra ocasión él también demostraba cierta preferencia hacia ella. Pero era tan mujeriego que no sabía a ciencia cierta si los sentimientos de él eran tan profundos como los de ella.

Decidió darle la espalda.

— ¿Es por mi culpa? – inquirió con voz atormentada. – No era mi intención. Debí haberme comportado mejor. Perdóname...

— ¡No, no es necesario disculparse! Yo no estaba llorando por causa suya. – aclaró Sango. Le estaba sosteniendo la mirada de nuevo. No pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos azules parecidos al zafiro. Inconscientemente lo había tomado de las manos, algo que generalmente él hacía.

— ¿Entonces por qué...?

— Preferiría no hablar de ese asunto.

Él asintió, pero la preocupación seguía presente. Le hubiera gustado saber el motivo. No podía permitir que su niña derramara otra lágrima más.

— Sabes que estoy dispuesto a escucharte... – intentó una vez más. Creía que ella no le tenía confianza. Debía culparse por eso. ¿Cuántas veces no la había manoseado? ¿Cuántas veces no se iba detrás de hermosas mujeres cuando a su lado estaba ella? Todo sería más fácil si le confesaba lo que realmente sentía. Pero no tenía la valentía para hacerlo.

Ella dudó por unos instantes.

— Es Kohaku... no creo ser capaz de seguir peleando mientras él esté bajo la influencia maligna de Naraku. – aunque intentaba no volver a mostrarse afligida, sus ojos la traicionaron.

Miroku no pudo soportarlo más. Sango estaba perdiendo la esperanza. Siempre había pensado en la exterminadora como una mujer muy fuerte. Y ahora se estaba derrumbando ante él.

— ¡No digas eso! – protestó. Señaló al resto del grupo, que aún permanecían dormidos. – Entiende que no estás sola. Tienes unos amigos que velan por tu seguridad, que te quieren mucho. Entiende... que me tienes a mí.

Sango soltó las manos de Miroku para llevarlas a su regazo. ¿Qué había querido decir él? Trató de escudriñar más en la mirada azulada del monje. Luego se percató del leve enrojecimiento de las mejillas de éste. Era la primera vez que lo veía así.

— ¿Miroku? – preguntó con torpeza. Él se sobresaltó debido a que la chica nunca lo llamaba por su nombre. Siempre lo había tratado de 'Su Excelencia'. – Gracias por estar siempre conmigo.

— No, quien debe dar las gracias soy yo. – la contradijo. – Tú me has salvado en innumerables ocasiones. Mis malas costumbres me han acercado a los brazos de la muerte, y sin embargo, tú has arriesgado tu vida para ponerme a salvo. Yo solo te he traído disgustos...

— Pero si usted también ha hecho lo mismo por mí... – le recordó.

— Y lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario. – sonrió. – El que te mantengas con vida hace parte de mi deber.

— No conozco a una persona más generosa que usted, Excelencia.

— Tu comentario me halaga, Sango... pero es mentira. No soy más que un monje mañoso. Este agujero negro que llevo en mi mano derecha hace parte de mi castigo.

— Me duelen esas palabras. – reconoció ella. – Yo a usted lo admiro demasiado. Ha logrado sobrevivir a las adversidades y mostrarse siempre feliz.

— ¡Mentiras y más mentiras! – bramó él, furioso consigo mismo. – Por dentro estoy sufriendo. No sabes cuánto me abruma la soledad. Esas sonrisas no son más que un engaño, un intento de escapar a mi realidad, a la muerte que me aguarda.

— Si su vida ha sido una completa farsa, entonces dígame... ¿qué es verdadero para usted?

Él calló. Sólo se podían escuchar los sonidos provenientes del bosque. Miroku bajó su mirada y empezó a meditar cuidadosamente su respuesta. ¿Qué era lo único verdadero? Sin duda era su amor por Sango... ¿pero cómo demostrárselo?

— Estoy esperando su respuesta...

— Esta es mi respuesta...

En un impulso, Miroku se había apoderado de los labios de Sango. Lo había hecho con ímpetu. El nerviosismo se apoderaba de cada una de sus células. Pero ella no oponía resistencia. Por el contrario, se aferró más a él, retirando una de las mangas de su túnica para dejar al descubierto el fuerte brazo.

Durante un minuto pudo sentir cómo le correspondía. Se separaron. Aún jadeaban por el intenso y apasionado beso que acababan de darse. Ninguno de los dos había tenido una sensación como aquella. Miroku por fin se sintió capaz de decirle a Sango lo que estaba pasando en su corazón.

— Te amo, Sango. – fueron las palabras que escogió. Las palabras que ella había esperado escuchar desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ahora ninguno de los dos se sentía solo o acongojado. No ahora que sabían que se tenían el uno al otro.

El cielo empezó a teñirse de azul grisáceo, anunciándoles el retorno del día. El Sol salía por el Este lenta y perezosamente. Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa enmarcada en sus rostros.

Un nuevo amanecer iluminaba sus vidas.

Un nuevo deseo apareció en ellos. El estar juntos por siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Este One-Shot está totalmente inspirado en uno de los fanarts de Druihd y en la versión en español de 'Every Heart', canción mejor conocida como 'Cada Corazón', el cuarto Ending de Inuyasha. Por favor dejen sus reviews, me gustarìa saber què piensan!! Saludos a todos!

**_Disclaimer:_** Estos personajes **_no me pertenecen_**, nacieron de la imaginacion de Rumiko Takahashi.


End file.
